Chibis Meet The Devil
by Cliff da Great
Summary: Trunks and Goten decide to go raid a satanic church with there mischief, but what happens when the devil himself interferes? (Please Review!) Complete. Ch.3 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nuthin of DBZ so stop sueing me for God's sake!!

A/N: Yonk, this may sound like I stole the idea from u, but I swear I thought of it before i realized that you already did something like it. For other viewers, review please.

THE CHIBIS MEET THE DEVIL

Chapter 1

-Goten's POV-

"Goten, hurry up and finish your food! We don't have all day." Trunks said over my head as he was getting ready. We are getting ready to go spy on a satanic church again, and I'm not very sure about this time.

"I don't know about this Trunks. The last time we did this we almost got caught by one of those guys in the robes."

"Oh, come on. That was so much fun! Blowing out all the candles and stealing the chickens that they were going to sacrifice... you got to admit that was hilarious."

"Ya, but they cursed us and said if we ever came back we would be consumed by the Forever Darkness of Satan."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Ah well, I give up. "I don't know. Lets go!!"

We speed off out of the door with our search equipment. We stopped about halfway there to make sure we had everything we needed. Trunks pulls out a list of things and begins going down the row.

"Okay Chibi, flashlight?"

"Check."

"Glowsticks?"

"Check."

"Tear gas?" My eyes widen.

"Huh? You got tear gas?"

"Ya, in that container there." he says pointing at a metal box. Oh shit, we are going to get in so much trouble.

"Okay, check."

"First aid?"

"Check."

"Paintballs?"

"What?! We're going to shoot them?!?!" I say with great suprise. He nods.

"Dude, this is going to be freakin' sweet!" I say getting excited. "Okay, is that it?"

"No, we got like a thousand other things." he says as he hands me the list. I scan it and see things like firecrackers, flashbangs, water balloons, super soakers, roman candles, and much much more. I look up with a smirk.

"How do you get all this stuff Trunks?" I ask still smirking. He smirks back.

"Hey, I'm Trunks Briefs, the master of mischief." he says pointing at himself arrogantly. I smile. "Well, ready to go Chibi?"

"You betcha." I say as we race off to the satanic church. This is going to be fun!!

01010010100100101

A/N: Ohhhhhhh crap..... What are our chibis up to THIS time! I know it was short but I needed to do something like this to see if ya'll want me to develop this into a story. Please Review!!!!


	2. The Raid

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ so stop sueing me damn it!!!

A/N: Okay, sounds like ya'll like this idea. Well, hope you like the story. Please review.

Chapter 2

-Goten's POV-

When we finally get to the church, we duck next to one of the windows.

"Okay Goten, how ya feeling right now?" he ask me. I raise an eyebrow. Odd question.

"Alright I guess." He smiles.

"Good. Okay, when I say I want you to knock on this window here okay Goten?" I look up.

"Okay." I smirk "What are you going to do?" He shakes a paint grenade in my face. I silently laugh.

"Just remember to do it on my go." he says as he walks to the back of the church. I turn on the walkie talkie that he gave me.

"Okay Chibi, after I give the go and I throw the paint grenade I want you to chunk in a flashbang. Just remember to cover your eyes this time!!" he says in an annoyed tone. I laugh.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

"Just wait a second.......... Now!" he says whispering.

I reach my hand up and knock on the window. I hear the mumbling and singing stop as some of the men in the robes walk over to the window. I look up and see them look around, grunt in annoyance, then start to go back to what they were doing. All the sudden I hear a door bust open, a couple yells, and then an explosion. I look up to see inside the room. Unfortunately, my window is covered with paint. I bust open the window and throw in the flashbang. I duck my head and cover my eyes.

"No Chibi not yet!!!" I hear right before the flashbang goes off. I look up to see Trunks rubbing his eyes and losing his balance. After a moment he opens his eyes again then rushes over to where I'm hiding.

"Asshole." he says as he punches me in the arm. I laugh and pull out my paintball gun, then smirk.

"You ready?" I say holding up the gun.

"You know it!" he says holding up his Angel. After that, we fly into the satanic church and start capping guys all over the room and covering the walls with paint.

"Damn, its them again!" I hear one of the men in robes yell out. "Curse you little brats! The Devil has had enough with you."

I respond by throwing a box of lit fireworks in his direction. As the fireworks go off, me and Trunks cheer at the pretty lights.

"May Satan strangle you!!" he says again.

"Water balloon time!!" Trunks says as he drops the empty case of paint balls and starts to hit random people with water balloons.

I look through my bag of stuff and find something labeled 'shaving cream'. I smirk as I take it out and start to shake it up. I keep on shaking it until it feels like it's going to explode. I then chunk it to the ground and it covers the surrounding people with shaving cream.

"How did ya do that?" Trunks says to me.

"Carbonation." I say simply. He raises an eyebrow.

"But there isn't carbonation in shaving cream."

"There was in that one." I say crossing my arms. (A/N: ???)

"ENOUGH!!!!" we hear a deep voice yell that rattles the torn up, paint covered, water soaked, shaving cream covered church.

"YOU HAVE MADE ME **MAD**!!!!!!!!!" the voice yells again as a crack appears in the middle of the church.

Me and Trunks look at eachother in confusion, then down in the crack.

"What the hell?" me and Trunks say together. There is silence, and then all of the sudden, a figure starts to come out of the crack. Trunks's eyes widen, and I stare frightened at the figure that I'm seeing stand before me. Once it comes fully out of the crack, we fall down in fear. Trunks gets up boldly and yells straight at the 'thing'.

"Hey, who are you!" he says with his lip quivering.

I start to stutter out some words. "What the.... he's the... the....." I finally get the word out.

"The DEVIL!!!!!!"

01010101010100101

A/N: Hey hey, mischief comes with a price doesn't it? Review please.


	3. Faceoff With Satan

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ and if anyone of ya'll sue me again I'm gonna rip your fureaking head off.

A/N: See ya'll liked the last chapter so I'll keep going. And dude, the exorcist was really cool, but the freakiest movie is texas chainsaw massacre, by far!!!! Anyway, please review.

Chapter 3

-Goten's POV-

"He's the....... the......" I finally got the word out. "The DEVIL!!!!!"

"Hahaha!!! That's right!!! I am now going to squash you like an ant on the ground and then eat you for supper you weaklings!!!" he yells making the satanic church shake. "And then I'm going to go kill your dads and toast them on a silver platter!!!"

Me and Trunks raise an eyebrow, look at eachother, then at him, then back at eachother, then at him.

"HAHAHHAHA!!!!!!" we laugh as we fall on our backs gasping for breaths. The devil looks acuardly a the two chibis.

"Ha, what a weakling!" Trunks yells out still laughing. The devil jumps in front of Trunks and breaks the concrete that he lands on and yells a yell that rattles the Earth and shocks the men in the robes that are still inside.

-At the Son's House-

"Baka!! Why do we have to eat at Kakarot's house woman!" Vegeta yells as they are at the dinnertable.

"Chichi was nice enough to give us an invitation to eat with them on there aniversary, so please cooperate Vegeta." Bulma says trying to calm the saiyan down.

"I don't take orders from you!!" Vegeta yells out as the table starts to shake. "Stop shaking the house Kakarot!"

Goku walks in with his plate piled with food. "That wasn't me. Was it you?"

"No, I didn't have that much of an outburst." Vegeta says now confused. Vegeta looks at Bulma.

"Woman? That wasn't you was it?" he says raising an eyebrow. Bulma shakes her head.

"No, it sounded like it came from over there near that satanic church on Ginyu Avenue and.. AHHHH!!! THE BOYS!!! WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed covering her face.

Vegeta and Goku look around and find nothing.

"Kakarot, since there ki." Vegeta says with a new idea.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!!?" Bulma yells out.

"Uhh, there ki is picking up over at that satan place you were talking about about." Goku said calmly.

"**OH SHIT!!!!**" Bulma yells outloud. "They are wrecking that place again!! Goku and Vegeta, get them out of there before they get in big trouble with the authorities!!"

Goku and Vegeta speed off side by side towards the church.

-Back to The Satanic Church-

The devil finishes his dramatic roar and looks down at the chibis expecting fear in there eyes. Instead, he gets laughed at again.

"Foolish brats!! I will consume you now!!" the devil yells as he tries to jump on top of them, but Trunks and Goten quickly get out of the way and he falls flat on his face.

"Hey dude, cool horns!! Can I call you Horny?" Goten says poking the horns.

"Why I outta..."

"Okay Horny!"

"Hey horny man, what's with all of your warts?" Trunks ask as he jumps all around the fallen Satan. "Dude, you need to get some serious plastic surgery or you are never going to get a girl."

"Shut up, at least I don't have purple hair!" Satan yells trying to make a comeback.

"Hey, at least I HAVE hair you baldy." Trunks yells back crossing his arms.

"Ya, at least he has hair dummy." Goten says as he starts knocking on his head. "Hey, knocking on wood!"

"Get off me you little wanna be kung fu fighter!" he says as he starts swinging his hands at the back of his head trying to get Goten. Goten jumps off his head next to Trunks.

"Hey, just because I got cooler clothes than you do..... wait, you don't have any clothes! Haha!!" Goten says laughing at him. Trunks starts to laugh with him.

"Ya, your naked, horny, and your bald!" Trunks yells outloud still laughing.

Satan's head starts to boil red as he charges at the chibis. Goten and Trunks quickly go super saiyan and smack him backwards. He flies backward a little and then stops.

"Ha, you don't think that you can fight all the evil in the world now do you?" Satan says as he runs back at them. Trunks and Goten move out of the way right before he hits them. Satan ends up running into a wall.

"We don't have to." Trunks says.

"Ya, you're slow." Goten says also.

Satan's blood starts to boil even more.

"I'll kill you for that one!!" Satan says pointing towards them.

-In Heaven-

"HAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!"

"What a fool!" St. Michael says falling down on his knees in tears coming from all the laughing.

"Ya, how could he tend to fight us if he can't even fight two little kids!" says another angel watching the glass ball that is revealing the outbreak going on.

"Lucipher was always a cocky one. That's why he is so pitiful at fighting, I mean look at that!" Gabriel points out with the end of his horn. (A/N: Hmmmm......... ah well. Angels can have a part in this.)

-Back at The Church again-

Satan charges one more time, then finally gives up. Just the and Vegeta and Goku arrive.

"This isn't over yet you little brats." Satan yells as he retreates back to his crack in the middle of the church. Goku and Vegeta stare at the hole, then at there sons.

"Who the hell was that?" Vegeta and Goku say in unison. Trunks and Goten flex.

"Just the devil, no one we can't handle." Vegeta and Goku fall over anime style.

"The devil!!! You two took on the devil!?!??!?!?!?!?!"

"Yep! We called him horny and I guess that set him off, but he was slow so he never touched us." Trunks says as if it was no big deal. Goten shrugs.

"Ya, he was pretty old, being around since the beggining on time pays a price." Goku and Vegeta are still shocked.

"Ya'll are in SO much trouble." Vegeta says just imagining what his wife would say to this.

"Ahh man. No respect." Goten and Trunks say in unison.

010101010100101

A/N: How was that for the most random fic ever created? Review and give me more ideas on who Trunks and Goten should encounter in there next adventure! Think of something original though.


End file.
